plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Rose
|variant of = |rarity = Legendary |flavor text = There's never a dull moment when Party Rose comes around. Her Party Thistle fireworks routinely keep the Plant forces partying well past their bedtimes. }} Party Rose is a Legendary Rose variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. When the Party Rose gets enough vanquishes in a session, she will enter Party Time!, which makes her move faster and deal higher damage, similar to the Computer Scientist's Crunch Mode. The Party Rose cannot be unlocked through normal methods, which are sticker packs (excluding the Infinity Packs). Instead, the player must open Infinite Infinity Chests in Infinity Time to get her stickers, and that means he or she has to collect at least 25,000 Time Shards in that mode to have a chance at unlocking her. Descriptions Stickerbook description There's never a dull moment when Party Rose comes around. Her Party Thistle fireworks routinely keep the Plant forces partying well past their bedtimes. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill her meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Primary weapon The Party Rose's primary weapon is called called Party Thistles. *The damage at all ranges is 9. *The ammo clip is 18. *The reload time is 2 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is full-auto *The bloom is low *The weapon has a homing effect that can lock on an enemy. *The weapon has a legendary meter called "Party Time!" which is activated once the player gets 5 vanquishes in a row. *The Party Time! damage is 11. Abilities Strategies With Party Rose benefits greatly from being a Party Variant, as she deals only 1 less damage than her stock counterpart, but has 2 less ammo. Considering how strong her stock counterpart already is, she can be one of the strongest Plants in the game. Party Rose appreciates the damage bonus and the speed bonus provided by "Party Time!" as it will be very easy to achieve this mode, whether against the AI or against players, since its damage output is strong until then. A strategy to achieve the Party Time is vanquishing one zombie at a time or hide if low on health. Use spells when in danger. Using Arcane Enigma during "Party Time!" stops and resets the meter. Due to Party Rose's low ammo capacity, it can be quite difficult for some players to vanquish high health Zombies (All-Star, Super Brainz). Try to aim at weaker Zombies like the Imp and Scientist. Against Zombies should be very cautious around the Party Rose, as her homing attacks make it very easy for her to vanquish you. She also has a stun, an Escape, and a debuff if any Zombie tries to get close. Try to avoid contact with her if she is in "Party Time!", as the buffs she gets from the ability make it hard to take her out. She is rare in multiplayer, but as always, avoid her spells and you will have less of an issue dealing with her. Ice variants are very effective counters to Party Rose due to the fact that projectiles fired by them can slow and eventually freeze her in place (making it easier for you to finish her off). Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * * * * *Changed the way the projectiles look * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * September 2017 Patch * February 2018 Patch * * March 2018 Patch * * Gallery Party Rose NEW.PNG|Party Rose in-game PartyRoseStickerBook.PNG|Party Rose as she appears in the Stickerbook Party Rose unlocked.png|Party Rose unlocked Party Time!.png|Party Rose using Party Time! Party Thistles.png|Attacking PvZ- Garden Warfare 2- OP Party Rose on Great White North Party Hero Showcase.png|Party Rose's special showcase, along with Captain Partyman pertyroz.png|Party Rose Pack Party Time! Party Rose .PNG|Party Rose in Party Time! using a gesture RoseNewWave.png|HD Party Rose Old Party Rose GW2.png|Party Rose's design (note the default Rose's orb in her wand) Trivia *When Party Time! is activated, the ballad jam played by the Boombox Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is played. *Just like the normal Rose, her sound effect when she shot continuously was changed from an ascending tone to a descending tone in the Trials of Gnomus DLC. *Party Time! will end if she enters Arcane Enigma or Arcane Lotus. *She is implied to be one of the three agents who got sucked into infinity in the mid-1980s, according to the Dave-bot 3000.1. pl:Imprezowa Róża Category:Plants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rose variants Category:Plant variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants